My choice
by Animefangirl526
Summary: Ok I'm really bad at summaries. Here's the gist of it. A girl tries to figure out what faction she is going to choose. I don't want to sound cocky but the story is good I promise please read. Rating may change


Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. I wish I did but I do not.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of nothing. Complete silence is the only thing surrounding me. I look out of the window by my bed and see that the sun is just starting to rise giving a few of the clouds a pinkish hue. I know what today is. It is the day that decides which faction I will go into. I don't know what one I will be in but I'm certain that I will not be in the one my parents are in now. Dauntless. Unfortunately I am far being or becoming brave. Ever.

I grudgingly got up from the warmth of my bed and walked over to my closet. Today was an important day so I would have to dress for the occasion. I picked out my black clothes and walked over to the mirror across my room. I grabbed a brush and started to brush down my curly hair so I at least looked presentable.

I could hear some rumbling coming from downstairs and I knew that my parents had to be awake. I really didn't want to face the day. I desperately wished that I could crawl back into my bed and go back to snooze land where I could escape this horrible reality and dream of a better place.

I knew that there was no way I could escape this though. Not unless I wanted to be labeled as factionless. Of course, there was no way I was going to do that though. I sighed. Being factionless was a fate worse than death and there was no way I was going to allow that to happen to me.

After giving myself one last look over in the mirror, I walked downstairs where my mother was in the kitchen making breakfast. Once she saw me, she smiled brightly and walked over to where I was across the room.

"Well there's my pretty girl. Are you excited for today?" She asked nudging me with her elbow. I forced a smile on my face and looked up at her while nodding slightly. The wrinkles on her face show clearly and I try to avoid her gaze. Just thinking about what my mother would think of me when she found out that I wouldn't choose Dauntless made me wince internally. There were questions swirling around in my head and I couldn't answer any of them.

Would my mother be ashamed of me? Or would she respect my decision? What would my father think of me? I knew that he was much less understanding than my mother. My whole life he had tried to train me so I would go into Dauntless. Anytime I would say I was scared of something he would do something so I wouldn't be afraid.

One time I said that I was scared of the dark so he made me spend the night in the shed. One night I came crying into their room when I had a nightmare and he made me sleep on the couch. Then I made the foolish mistake of telling him that I was afraid of the sound of thunder. The next time there was a thunder storm he made me stay outside in my pajamas. I was alone, cold, and crying. The next morning I came into the house shivering and all he said was "did you sleep well?"

If anything, it made me more afraid of everything. In the shed there were cockroaches and mice running along the floor. I am now afraid of bugs. On the couch I was alone in the dark with my imagination. This made every sound as if it was a giant monster that had come to kill me. I am now afraid of my own imagination. In the rain, the thunder boomed loudly and lightning flashed across the sky. My fear of thunder never changed.

I could hear my father stomping down the stairs and when he saw me he gave me the same smile my mother had given me.

"Well today is the big day. How are you feeling?" He asked. I tried to look anywhere else into he room besides him. I gave a small shrug and when I answered him my voice came out as a whisper.

"A little nervous" I said looking at the ground beneath his feet. He came over to me and slapped my shoulder.

"Don't be. So long as you know what faction you're going to choose" he said with a raise of his bushy eyebrows. I knew what he was hinting at and I could only force a small nod of my head.

The rest of our morning was spent in silence and when it was time to go I could feel my heart sink. I still don't know what faction I'm going to choose and I can only hope that when it is my turn I will know what to pick. The walk there was also spent in an uncomfortable silence. Our thoughts were the only thing keeping us company.

When we finally arrived I could see that there were other people there and we would be staring soon. When we had actually started they called out names and people would then cut there hand with a knife making red blood ooze out of their body and they chose there faction.

I heard my name being called out and I could feel my heart sink down into my stomach. I was shaking but I tried not to show it. I slowly walked forward and took the knife with a shaky hand.

I looked at each bowl which symbolized a different faction. What one should I choose. I still don't know. I could feel my parents piercing gaze on me and I got a chill down my spine.

I had made my decision. I brought the knife up to my hand and made a cut that wasn't deep but deep enough to draw blood. I held it over a bowl and saw dark red liquid drops fall into it.

This was my life and my fate. I could choose what I wanted and in which direction my life would go. This choice had just changed my life forever and for the better.

* * *

**That's the end. Its kind of short. I wrote this story as a class project. I was with a group of people and we read Divergent and after we finished we all write fanfiction about it. My original story got lost so I had to retype it. I think the original was better but this one is pretty good too. I didn't write a next chapter so I have no idea what she is going to go in. I guess we'll see. Anyway I guess that is all. Bye-bye.**


End file.
